A foldable mobile electronic device may comprise first and second cases that are able to shift, via a hinge, between an open position and a closed position. The foldable mobile electronic device may also communicate with external devices via an antenna. A first conductive unit may be arranged in the first case, and a second conductive unit may be arranged in the second case, and both may be used as radiating elements of the antenna. Use of the first and second conductive units can enhance communication quality in the open position; however, in the closed position the first and second conductive units may interfere with each other. For example, a high frequency current in the first case and a high frequency current in the second case may flow in opposite directions that cancel each other's signal and deteriorate antenna gain.
Therefore, there is a need for systems, methods, and mobile electronic devices that provide improved antenna gain when in a closed position.